


Retrouvailles

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Le jour où Vivi les revit enfin, son regard ne fut pas attiré par Luffy qui n'avait pas changé, ni même par Nami qui était resplendissante, mais par l'archéologue.
Relationships: Nefertari Vivi/Nico Robin
Series: La dizaine du drabble [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	Retrouvailles

Vivi avait toujours attendu le jour où elle reverrait Luffy et son équipage. Depuis le moment où ils s'étaient quittés, elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte, les retrouver. Elle savait très bien que Nico Robin était avec eux et bien qu'elle eût été surprise, elle leur faisait confiance.

Cependant, le jour où elle les revit enfin, son regard ne fut pas attiré par Luffy qui n'avait pas changé, ni même par Nami qui était resplendissante, mais par l'archéologue. Alors qu'elle sentait son cœur rater un battement en la voyant, Vivi se dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
